


Apology Accepted

by Peter164



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Friendzone, Holding Hands, M/M, Mentioned Arwen/Aragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has had a crush on Aragon forever now. But in his heart, he knew he'd never leave Arwen. In the end, despite his better judgment, he turns to Gimli for help.</p><p>*A series of short chapters (very short) that (hopefully) make a long overall story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen the Hobbit. I've seen the first one, but then I didn't like it so I stopped watching. I did read the book though, which I highly recommend doing.

Legolas was twirling a piece of his hair in his hands. They'd only just left Rohan and the elf was standing to the side, admiring the beauty of Aragon. He didn't notice when Gimli walked up beside him and used the handle of his axe to slap his legs. He winced a little and looked down to see his red-haired friend. 

"What are you staring at so intensely?" He asked, trying to jump and look over his shoulder. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He sat down so he could be at eye level with the dwarf. 

"Is it a woman?" He sat down too.

"No." Legolas watched as Aragon sipped Éowyn's stew, smile, and dump it out as she turned her back. He couldn't help but giggle a little, he was so polite even when he's rude. 

"Is it a lad?" Gimli looked up at him. He nodded his head only slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Really? I didn't know you liked men so much."

"Keep it quiet please." He begged. Gimli nodded. 

"Of course. But might I ask who it is?" He kept trying to look and find out. 

"Not yet." He put a hand on Gimli's knee. Elves weren't so kind when you were a man loving a man. Dwarves almost didn't care at all, with women looking just like men, no one could tell anyway. 

"Soon?" 

"Possibly."


	2. Chapter 2

Helm's Deep was a bloody battle, full of death and violence. Legolas was more than happy to bathe afterwords. He preferred his hair clean and neat. He had dressed himself and was beginning to dry his long hair when Aragon walked in. He jumped when he heard the door open. 

"My apologies. I should have knocked." He bowed his head a little and turned to leave. 

"No, it's just fine. You don't need to go." Legolas shrugged. His heart beat a mile a minute. A little part inside his mind wondered if he could play his cards right and get Aragon to kiss him. If he could get pushed down on the bed and everything torn off, have Aragon's tongue run up and down his tummy only to crawl back up and whisper in his ear how pretty he was and how he was such a good boy. Maybe he could get his head pushed down into the blankets and have the human tangle his hands in his hair and- 

No. The rest of his body harshly rejected the result. Even if he might try a little. 

"You're sure I'm not intruding?"

"Absolutly." Legolas smiled and sat on the soft bed with a comb, "What is it you need?" 

"It's not important." Aragon stood in the doorway. 

"You look uncomfortable. You can sit down if you want." He equally wanted Aragon to sit with his whole body pressed against his own, and to have him totally reject the offer and leave. The former was almost true. He did sit next to him close enough to brush their arms together.

"I was only curious as to how you were fairing. We've just recovered from a very gruesome fight." He fidgeted. 

"I'm doing well, considering the circumstances. I feel better after being clean." He smiled and started combing out his still damp hair. 

"That's good." Aragon pat the elf's knee, "I've never seen you without your braids."

"Really?" He always had his braids done, but it still surprised them. 

"You look even more like your father without them." He seemed to be growing more comfortable. 

"That's what I've been told." He set his comb down and curled his toes, a nervous habit, "Though he says I resemble mother even more. I never knew her. I've been told that she was never meant to love Father, as she ruled another Kingdom."

"I forget you're a prince sometimes." Aragon laughed, "You're so powerful and ferocious, but still soft and gentle. It seems impossible you could be both." 

"How? You're both as well." It always seemed that the human never thought he was good enough. 

"You're very kind, but I am neither." He smiled sadly at him and lowered his head. Legolas wanted so badly to reach out and grab his hand, set his head on his shoulder, pens his lips to his cheek, but he didn't. He simply sat on the bed next to him, "I never noticed before, you smell like Arwen after she runs through the woods."

"It's the scent of wood elves." He explained. He had been told that many times before, "You don't visit Mirkwood often, so you aren't familiar."

"Maybe I should come and see you when we get home." Aragon chuckled, "I would love to see where you grew up."

"It isn't anything exciting. There's a lot of trees. Rivendell is much more beautiful, and Lothlorian is spectacular compared to Mirkwood." It was true. The way the buildings curled around the trees made a shiver go down his spine. It was lovely. 

"It's still your home. Your should still love it even if you don't find it exciting." He reminded him, "If nothing else, you can still go home and rest with your family. I will come with Arwen and let you play with my children."

"Yeah." His heart broke. He knew he loved her more than life itself. He just didn't know how much it hurt. 


End file.
